Los dos lados
by ZeldaPhantomhive8
Summary: De como Haruhi derribó la muralla de frialdad que Kyouya construyó. Este fic participa en el primer reto de citas literarias del foro "Retos"


De como Haruhi derribó la muralla de frialdad que Kyouya construyó.

Este fic participa en el "Primer reto de citas literarias del foro _Retos_"

_"Había estado demasiado tiempo lejos, más que suficiente para decidir que ya había visto bastante del mundo de fuera"_: Kathryn Smith.

* * *

_**Los dos lados.**_

Es normal escuchar a cualquier persona decir: _"Cuando yo tenga hijos, no los trataré como mis padres me tratan a mi. Yo les dejaré hacer lo que quieran"_, o bueno, eso en algunos casos. Él pensaba en que jamas sería como su padre. _Ni en sueños_, era lo que se decía.

Como cualquier niño, el fue inquieto, pero al estar vigilado la mayor parte del día, no podía darse la libertad de divertirse como cualquier otro niños de su edad. Pensaba en que eso sería lo primero que cambiaría... es sorprendente: él pensando en tener hijos. Sí, el frío y calculador Ootori Kyouya pensaba en algún día construir una familia propia, y pensaba en que él nunca cometería los mismos errores con ella.

Sonaba cruel, pero él tenia sus razones.

Siempre tuvo una educación muy especial por parte de sus padres. En ocasiones, su padre le exigía la perfección en temas o acciones que, sencillamente, para él eran imposibles. Nunca supo si era la necesidad de desquitar con alguien el estrés obtenido en el trabajo, o si en verdad lo hacia todo para demostrar su amor como padre. _Vaya amor_, piensa él cuando recuerda los duros castigos... castigos en donde su madre permanecía en silencio y sin intervenir, solo por respeto a las decisiones de su esposo. Esa era otra cosa que nunca olvidaría evitar; él siempre daría la cara y defendería a sus seres queridos por sobre todo.

Las duras palabra y las pocas muestras de afecto y cariño que faltaron en su niñees, fueron las causantes de que él se convirtiera en el ser frió y controlador que todos sus allegados y amigos conocieron.

Esto fue algo que no pudo evitar, aunque luchó durante años para dejar de ser sarcástico y cínico.

Sin realmente querer, construyó una barrera que lo separaba del resto del mundo.

No importaba quien fuera o la situación que se presentara, siempre estaba esa barrera.

Pero como todo lo que comienza en esta vida tiene un fin, ésto finalizó, por supuesto.

Cuando conoció a Fujioka Haruhi, pasó algo que ni él mismo logra comprender hasta ahora. No era amor ni nada por lo parecido; es imposible enamorarse de alguien a quien apenas y conoces, porque, después de todo, a ella la conoció de la peor manera. Nada de elegancia ni porte adecuado... definitivamente no podía verla más que la chica pobre que debería pagar con servicio el jarrón de ocho millones de yenes que había roto en el tercer salón de música. Lo que pasó es que, sin él darse cuenta, el hielo que él había creado, empezó a derretirse.

Pero no, no fue amor a primera vista.

"_La gente inteligente no se enamora"_ pensaba cuando la veía, lo cual eso ocurría casi todo el tiempo, pero todos debemos saber que no se puede ser inteligente por siempre. En algún momento somos ignorantes y nos expondremos a la deriva, donde cualquier fenómeno puede ocurrir... como el fenómeno bioquímico que se lleva a cabo en el hipotálamo cuando la dopamina es expulsada del cuerpo en grandes cantidades*, por ejemplo.

Aunque sabía que para formar esa familia que tenia sus planes a futuro se necesitaba amor, en realidad nunca se idealizó que le fuera a llegar tan de repente. Todavía tenia la absurda idea de que él escogería a la persona de la que se enamoraría. Ésto era estúpido, y el chico lo sabía.

Una vez más, dejó que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar. No supo como evitar lo inevitable y se dejó llevar a donde la corriente lo llevara... resultó que el amor se convirtió en la corriente, y el destino fue Haruhi.

En poco menos de un año, se encontró acompañando a la chica a su casa diariamente. Compartían charlas amenas y cálidas, donde la mayoría del tiempo, él se mostraba de la forma más caballerosa, amable y gentil hacia una extrañada Haruhi, que no lograba entender los repentinos cambios de personalidad que tenia al estar a solas con ella. Cuando le preguntó sobre sus ésto, él solo respondió:

—Pienso que mientras más pocas sean las cosas que la gente sepa sobre mi, es mejor... en realidad, no sé como puedo estar así contigo—confesó apenado mientras le regalaba una de esa sonrisas que ella tanto adoraba ver.—. ¿Nunca has pensado en esos dos lados que todo el mundo tiene? Ya sabes, el que dejas visible a cualquier persona y el que guardas para ti solo. Ese donde escondes tus más grandes, y aveces malos secretos.

—Si—afirmó ella mientras seguía mirándolo con una sonrisa.—, pero creo que ese lado oculto, en algún momento, saldrá para que alguien ademas de ti lo vea—continuó.—; ya sabes, no te lo puedes guardar todo. Explotarías.

E increíblemente, con esos simples diálogos, terminó aceptando lo obvio.

Después de aquello, decidió que ya había estado suficiente tiempo de su lado de la muralla, y que era tiempo de cruzar es barrera, en donde lo esperaban cosas desconocidas... pero si era por ella, pensaba él, valía la pena enfrentarse a todas aquellas cosas. Sí, se expondría, pero solo cruzando esa linea, podría tener la oportunidad de vivir ese amor que jamas se imaginó encontrar en ella.

Sonaba muy cursi, pero ¿que más da? Ella ya lo había cambiado por completo.

Absolutamente nadie del Ouran se dio cuenta de el gran cambio en la relación de ambos, pero realmente a ninguno le quitaba el sueño que supieran. Estaba claro que todos los demás celarían a la chica, pero como él había decidido en determinado momento en sus caminatas hacia la casa de Haruhi, _ella era de él._

Eso lo hacia ver como un posesivo y, nuevamente, controlador, pero era algo que era parte de él.

Todo pasó tan repentinamente, que ni tan solo él sabía como era posible haber tenido tal motivación para haber hecho y dicho eso aquel día.

Era un día cualquiera, y él, cuando se hallaban frente a la puerta del hogar de ella, donde como si fuera cualquier normalidad común en su acciones, decidió que las palabras de despedida sobraban mientras tomaba el rostro de Haruhi entre sus manos y le plantaba un suave y delicado beso en los labios. Nada propio de él, cabe aclarar.

Ella pareció reaccionar al momento, pero no hizo ademan de apartarlo, dándole luz verde para seguir con la, a opinion de Kyouya, deliciosa acción. Disfrutó la maravillosa sensación calida que desprendían los labios ajenos y sintió la forma en que sus agitadas respiraciones se mezclaban por primera, pero no ultima, fantástica ocasión.

Y cosas como ésta hacían que a diario el hielo se fuera derritiendo. Cosas como las palabras y los besos de apoyo que la castaña le otorgaba cuando el enojo lo invadía al sentir los insignificantes celos cuando cualquiera se le acercaba a Haruhi. Ese positivismo y la capacidad para no captar la doble intención de las cosas era lo que lo hacia quererla más día a día. La manera en que daba segundas y terceras oportunidades a quienes, como él, no se las merecían, hacia que se evaporara cualquier sentimiento dañino en Kyouya. Y, solo cuando ella logró eliminar todo rastro de frialdad en su alma, dando paso a una gran calidad, decidió que tenia que quería ese calor para siempre; la única solución, razonó él, era tenerla a ella a su lado por siempre.

—¿Quieres casarte conmigo?—dijo Kyouya con simpleza.

Ella apartó la mirada del libro que leía y que estaba posicionado sobre sus rodillas, dirigiéndola hacia los ojos del hombre frente a ella. Él le dio una mirada significativa mientras ella trataba de encontrar broma en las palabra del otro, sabiendo que jamas la encontraría.

—Si quiero.—contestó mientras se lanzaba a los brazos de él, con lagrimas de felicidad y un gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Su alma estaba plena y conociendo el otro lado de esa barrera que ahora no existía.

* * *

**Gracias por leer :3**


End file.
